


Silk Ribbons (Self-Insert "you")

by Juniper Moonlight (junipermoonlight)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Self-Insert, Smut, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipermoonlight/pseuds/Juniper%20Moonlight
Summary: An innocent ride back from a party turns into something more.
Relationships: OC/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Silk Ribbons (Self-Insert "you")

“Let me do something for you,” You whisper in his ear.

You can feel him shiver next to you. It’s been a long night, but there’s something rejuvenating, even exciting, about this ride home.

“What do you mean?” He questions you, in a hushed, almost hoarse tone.

You're pulled over at a rest stop halfway down the highway. It was a normal ride home, a favor, until the car nearly broke down. You look him in the eyes and smile. In front of you is the sweetest boy at the party, just a friend, and yet, something—some mix of admiration, pity, and my own excitement—is stirred up inside of you. He looks back at you. He’s never done anything like this before.

“I wanna give you something. I wanna make you feel good,” You say, affirming your words with a shy, sinister kiss on the cheek. “Do you want that too?”

He looks surprised. But he smiles. You run your hand down his thigh, feeling the warmth under his tight blue jeans.

“Yes.”

The word slips into your open ears like a silk ribbon. You're beckoned as each sound falls softly into the open, from the light croak of the Y, to the last, hushed whistle of the S. You move your hand in between his legs, and start with a gentle squeeze. He closes his eyes, giving a little groan, almost squirming in his seat. You look up at him again.

“Is this okay?” You ask.

“Yes. Yeah. Definitely,” he breathes.

You feel the fabric around his dick tighten. Giving another squeeze, you reach for the button—once it’s undone, the zipper slides open by itself. You shimmy his jeans halfway down his thighs, then pull back the white boxers underneath. His erection springs free. You fit one hand around it, then the other—it barely manages to fit in both. You pump a few times. After the fourth or fifth stroke, he moans, and you feel him grind up against your hands.

You look back up at him, smiling. Then, you slide down in your seat. You fit your mouth around the tip of his boner and slide your tongue around the head, tasting his excitement—it’s salty, warm, and makes your lips tingle. His eyes are closed, mouth open. You suck the soft tip of his dick, rolling it between your lips. He takes a sharp breath that comes out as a groan. Another bead of precum touches your tongue.

“Fuck,” he breathes. You giggle.

His weight relaxes under you. He exhales softly. Then, you slide his entire dick in your mouth. You feel the warmth of the head hit the back of your throat. He jerks up, thrusting into your lips. You pick up the pace, bobbing your head up and down. Closing your eyes, you grow accustomed to the rhythm of your motion. You suck harder, hollowing your cheeks, so that the flesh inside touches the sides of his shaft.

When you open your eyes again, he’s looking down at you, dark curls decorating his face. You make contact, and you smile, keeping the rhythm constant. He moans again, louder this time—almost desperate. You slide your hand up his leg, and fit it around his balls, clutching them, squeezing from time to time. You let his dick slide out of your mouth, strands of spit and precum stretching out between the two of you. You take one ball in your mouth, then both, letting them roll into your cheeks. The soft skin that holds them together slides over your tongue.

“Shit,” he whispers—he begs. “Keep going.”

You drop his balls back into your hand. They feel warm, moist, soft. You lick his hard cock from base to tip, then, slide your mouth back on. Now you really speed up, letting the friction of your motion fill him with pleasure. You move your hands to his hips, caressing the skin around them. He moans, letting the sound of his pleasure taper into a soft groan. You can feel something lurch inside him.

“I’m so close. I’m about to—”

You nod your head, ready to take it all in. He twitches. You feel him shake underneath you. Then, hot, silky ribbons of cum fill your mouth. It tastes salty, bittersweet. More cum trickles into the back of yoyr throat. You give one final stroke, then let his dick slide out, pursing your lips. You grin up at him, revealing the salty seed between your teeth. Gazing at him from under your brow, you swallow, letting all of his cum flow deep inside you.

“How was that?” You ask, innocently. He only breathes in response, pulling you up beside him. He slides his boxers back on.

All of a sudden, he kisses you, passionately, lovingly—like he hasn’t seen you in years. As he rests his hand behind your head, his tongue slips in between your lips. Eventually, he lets you go.

“Hey,” you whisper.

“Hey,” he replies. “Huh.”

You inch down next to him, creating just enough space for you to rest your head on his chest. You look out the window to the stars above, then, close your eyes. He kisses the top of your head. “Shit," you wonder. "Is this going to mean something?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! :)


End file.
